Rumors III
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which by gossip and malicious scheming did Hibari find the guts to shallow his damn pride and propose to Chrome…Hibari-style. 1896 for Aubrey09 and Maverick no Knight.


**As promised, final installation of the Rumors Series! Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks to yukixsnow, Wintersferns,KHRfan12, Maverick no Knight, anon, Aubrey09, 96bittersweetblackcat, Corvino the VII, ninetailsgirl94 and deadly-chronicles-chan!  
**

**Dedicated to Aubrey09, who requested this and to Maverick no Knight!  
**

**Beta-ed by deadly-chronicles's android. LOL  
**

**Dont forget to read Rumors II and Cake, both 1896 one-shot!~**

* * *

**Rumors III**

**Summary: In which by gossip and malicious scheming did Hibari find the guts to shallow his damn pride and propose to Chrome…Hibari-style.**

**Timeline: A few months after _Rumors II_ up to 10 years later.**

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"…that Hibari-san finally going to graduate from Namimori Chuu?" Kyoko asked as the usual group with a bunch of flowers toward Namimori auditorium.

"Cheh, it's about time the damned bastard moved his ass out." Gokudera chewed a nicotine gum. After constant nagging from both Juudaime and Haru and having his entire cigarette stash plush out by his girlfriend, Gokudera tried his best to cut down his smoking habits. (He failed miserably though.)

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna chided, "Yea, I heard about it Kyoko-chan. I'm surprised someone managed to persuade Hibari-san, what with all his devotion to Namimori Chuu." The Vongola Decimo shakes his head in amusement.

"Haha, I bet it has something to do with Chrome-chan." Yamamoto teased the eyed-patched girl, who blushed darkly as she carried a bouquet of violets for the graduating skylark.

"W-Well," Chrome twisted the hem of her shirt in agitation, a habit they noticed she made when she's embarrassed, her blush deepen into a bright shade of red, Everyone quickly lean in as to not to miss any juicy details. "I err, might have err, told Ku-no, Hibari-san I umm, won't kiss him for a m-month if he d-doesn't graduate." The illusionist ducked down in embarrassment as others laughed.

"Hah! I told you Hibari was a kissing monster!" Yamamoto sniggered. Dino, who was walking past them, immediately dropped the box he was carrying and started to wail loudly.

"Oi." Tsuna squealed out of forced habit when they turned to see Hibari standing behind them. "Don't crowd or I will bite you to death. Don't think I'm away from Namimori means you guys can break the rules, herbivores!"

"Hibari-san, please, no violence on your graduation day." Chrome grabbed the prefect before he wreaked havoc on the school. "Aren't you going to be late for the valedictorian speech, Hibari-san?"

"One moment." The prefect smirked before ducking down, his lips hovering inches away from her mouth. The others turned away to give the couple some privacy. "Aren't you going to wish me good luck, Dokuro?"

"I thought Hibari-san don't trust in luck." Chrome muttered softly as the two inched closer.

"NO, NO! KYOUYA!" Dino shoved himself between the two Guardians, pushing them apart. The others watched flabbergasted, wondering how bad Hibari was going to beat Dino up. "You're too young!"

Hibari angrily slammed his tonfa on the stupid bronco. But before he can do any life-inducing damages on the English teacher/Mafia Don, a distraction came in the form of Kusakabe Tetsuya, who was looking for the Skylark.

"Kyo-san, you're going to be late for the graduation ceremony!"

"Then, please welcome Shinosuke Ayase… no, Hibari Kyouya to give the valedictorian speech." The headmaster welcomed the Skylark, who glared at the Headmaster before adjusting the microphone.

"By the way, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna whispered to Gokudera-kun, others lean in to listen, "what happen to Shinosuke-senpai?"

"I heard she got sick Juudaime. Hibari-san must have _persuaded_ her to get sick, that bastard." Gokudera snorted.

"No, you're wrong, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko said, leaning against Tsuna, who blushed, "Ayase-san always had weak constitution. She's down with flu right now."

"Is the mike on?" Hibari coughed before started to speak. "To all herbivores of Namimori, don't think I'm leaving this school means you can break the rules and wreck havoc in this city. I will bite any idiots who breaks the rules no matter where I'm." the entire school body shivered at the ominous aura on teh stage as Hibari moved to leave the stage.

"Ah, one more thing." Hibari turned back to mic, " I will be adding another rule to Namimori official code of conduct rule. No one, I repeat no one touches Chrome Dokuro or will be bitten to death. Whoever tries to flirt, touch, or even make her cry will be send to the deepest pit of hell. I repeat Chrome Dokuro is mine, me and my alone. Understand?"

Chrome fainted in horror while everyone who bear witness to Hibari Kyouya's brash announcement gaped in surprised horror.

"T-that was quite a gauche move, Kyouya. You're all grown up now." Dino gave two thumbs up. "I approved!"

"Oi, Dino." The blond turned to see Reborn perching on top of Romario's shoulder. "Is this alright? For a prideful young Italian, it must be embarrassing for you when your 16 year old student got a girlfriend before you do." The infant smirked.

Dino thought about it for a moment before starting to wail loudly.

"…_that Hibari-san just declared Chrome-chan off-limits?"_

* * *

**One year Later**

"_Did you hear?"_

"Eh? H-Hibari-san asked you to move in with him desu?" Haru asked in surprise, dropping her strawberry cake in surprise.

(Somewhere in Kokuyo Land, Rokudou Mukuro dropped everything he was doing and started to 'ku fufu' madly while illusionary rain immediately falls on everyone. Fran quickly made illusionary umbrellas while commenting that Pineapple shishou had finally snapped.)

"Umm." The girl nodded. "Hibari-san told me that we haven't spent much time together ever since he moved to high school." Chrome took a bite off her chocolate gateau. The both of them were at their favorite cake house together with Kyoko, who was just back from her surprise trip to Osaka with Tsuna. "I guess he just missed me."

"E-Eh? But Chrome-chan, Hibari-san might actually bite you! Literally!" Haru and Kyoko clutched each other in terror, "scary!"

Chrome sweatdropped, can only watched in amusement as Haru began to gesture wildly, Kyoko nodding away in agreement.

"…_that Hibari-san asked Chrome-chan to move in with him?"_

* * *

**10 years later.**

"_Did you hear?"_

Hibari was enjoying an herbivore-free afternoon when a distraction came in a form of a noisy horse.

"Yo Kyouya! Nice day isn't it?" Dino came in, waving at the man.

Hibari grumbled as he pulls out his tonfa and gestured at Dino. "Unless you want to spend your week on a hospital bed, leave."

"Ah~ But Kyouya~ I haven't seen you for a week!"

"Why can't you at least behave your age herbivore?" Hibari sneered.

"But Kyouya~ I'm bored~"

"Get out!"

"Ah, so cold, Kyouya. How can Chrome-chan ever put up with you?" Dino shake his head resignedly. "When are you ever going to make Chrome a honest woman, Kyouya?"

"What do you mean, Cavallone?" despite of himself, Hibari was getting curious. "Things are fine between the two of us."

"Aww, come on, Kyouya. Haven't you ever thought of matrimony? Having kids?" staring at Hibari's blank façade, Dino wondered if the stupid boy in front of was truly an idiot. "Ah, come on! I mean even Chrome had thought of it!"

"Ah, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" the two men turned to see a brunette peeked in. Yume Shiraishi, Cavallone Decimo Mist Guardian, peeked in. the girl smiled cheerfully at Dino before glaring angrily at Hibari. Another rival of a sort for Hibari, the young woman often complained that Dino was spending too much time visiting Hibari rather on his paperwork (and on her.)

"Bossu, there's some paperwork concerning the Terranova Familgia." The girl passed them to Dino before sitting on Hibari's desk.

"Go away and stop crowding me." Hibari glared at her.

"As if I want to be anywhere near you." The girl poked through the pile of paper on his desk. "Anyway, _Hi-ba-ri-kun_, did you hear?" the girl lean to him, "Chrome-chan's going out on a date with someone."

A pen snapped as Hibari turn to glare at her. "That's a lie herbivore. Get out before I'll bite you to death."

"I don't tell lies, _Hi-ba-ri-kun_. I heard from a source that she got bored of waiting for you." The girl's brown eyes grew bigger, "I even hear _En-ma-kun_ even asked Mukuro's permission to propose." She said innocently. The girl yelped as Hibari tossed her toward Dino before storming out of his office.

"Hah. Told you he'll take the bait." Her innocent smile turned into a malicious grin. "Pay up suckers."

Dino grumbled as he pulls up a 100 dollar note and gave to the grinning girl. He then pulled out his phone and dial in a number.

"The Skylark just took the bait. I repeat, the Skylark just took the bait."

_"Ku fufufu, then it's time for part two."_

"…_that Dino-san's planning something, Tsu-kun?"_

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

Mukuro was sipping a glass of red wine (courtesy of a certain bronco) when someone smashed his door open.

"Ah, Kyouya. Just the man. Join me for a glass? A mutual friend just sends this to me." Mukuro raised his glass at the irate Guardian.

Hibari merely spared a glance at the glass before slamming his tonfa onto the bar, denting the mahogany counter. "I don't like you. So let's not pretend to be friends."

Mukuro sniffed. "How rude? Enma Kozato is a better man than you."

Hibari stiffen. "What do you mean Enma Kozato?" he glared at Mukuro, who stared at him unperturbed.

"Oya, didn't you hear? My darling Chrome and Enma Kozato are currently going on a date." Mukuro smirked, "and that red-head even had the courtesy to _actually _come to me and ask for my permission to court Chrome!" he said brightly.

The wine bottle shattered into pieces under Hibari's hand.

"Oya, don't tell me you're actually jealous?" Mukuro said maliciously.

Hibari glared before slamming a fist onto the illusionist's face and swiped his Vongola Mist Ring. The man turned and left. Mukuro could only stared before snapping his fingers, repairing the counter back and continued to sip his wine.

"That was evil shishou." Mukuro turned to find Fran leaning against the bar. "You're going to get someone killed."

"Ku fufu, it is for the greater good." Mukuro chuckled.

"You're an evil man Shishou." Fran said dead-panned.

"…_that Mukuro told Hibari about Enma and Chrome's little _date_?"_

* * *

"_Did you hear?_

Enma grinned as both of them put the last details for the proposal Enma was going to make to M.M. tomorrow night. "Hey, Chrome-chan, thank you for all your help." Enma smiled at her. "Accept this token of appreciation."

Chrome gasped in surprise when she saw the crystal pendant inside the box. "Enma-san, you don't have to. We're friends right?"

The red-head only shake his head. "I'm giving this because of all your help Chrome-kun in helping me with M.M." the boy lean in. "So, please accept it."

"Ari-"

Enma yelled as Hibari appeared out of nowhere and tossed him aside. The steel-eyed guardian surveyed the apple of his eye before kneeling with the stolen Mist Ring in hand.

"Will you, Chrome Dokuro, participate with me in a truly meaningless civil ceremony ? Now?"

"E-eh?"

"Woman, don't make me repeat what I just said. Will you or will you not be my mate?"

"A-Are you P-pro-proposing to me?" Chrome stuttered.

His glare intensified. "Did you just not hear what I just said Dokuro?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"Then your answer is?"

"N—"

"If you finish that word I will bite you to death. I did not subject myself to public humiliation just to have you reject me, woman."

"B-But—"

"I will not have you escape from me Dokuro, and marry some spineless herbivores," he turned and glared at Enma, who felt he should just stay down for now. "I love you Chrome Dokuro and I will marry you even if I had to kidnap you and take you to Gretna Green."

Chrome blinked. "B-But I-I'm not going to marry Enma-san. He was just asking for advice about his relationship." She said dumbly.

Hibari blinked and turned back to Dino and Mukuro, who whistled merrily away. "Herbivores," he snarled at the two partner in crime, "YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. TRICK. ME?"

Finally realizing the significances of Hibari's statement, Chrome immediately dove forward and grabs hold of Hibari, who was ready to go on a murder rage on the two idiots.

"Yes, Kyouya. I'll marry you." The violet-eyed woman hugged the man, who dropped his tonfa in shock. Hibari stared incredulously at the woman he was holding before quickly moving toward and claimed her mouth hungrily, devouring her whole.

Everyone watched in shock as Mukuro and Dino smirked. Finally after weeks of nefarious planning, making evil schemes in dark rooms, calling in favors and threating people and a three week operation of stalking, they finally got the two idiot married.

It was the perfect end to a perfect week.

"…_Kyouya-san just proposed to Chrome-san?"_

* * *

_Done! Enjoy guys! So end the three-piece series where rumors can indeed bring to two people with opposite personality together! I would like to thank everyone who read, fave and alert the story. Hontou ni Arigatou desu!  
_

_I want feedbacks from you guys about this series, k? So review!  
_

_p.s: to _96bittersweetblackcat_-chan, try reading Black Cat, a 1896 one-shot. I think you'll like that!  
_


End file.
